Electrical circuits may employ a number of electrical components, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, or integrated circuits to supply a useful function. These electrical components may be implemented on one or more circuit cards or other generally rigid or non-rigid structure. The one or more circuit cards may have conductive traces that interconnect the various nodes of the electrical components. In some cases, electrical circuits may be implemented on multiple circuit cards for various reasons, such as to simplify their manufacturing process or segregate components of the electrical circuit according to its modular building blocks.